Alike
by Musicofilia
Summary: Hay algo bajo la piel de Alec y algo bajo la lengua de Jace, y cuando se juntan es como quebrar electricidad, drogarse con el olor a chico y sexo. Que es un juego y exploran, porque son iguales y entonces no cuenta. O no debería contar. Jace/Alec. Slash.


**» Hey. **Derechos a Cassandra Clare.

**« Alice.** Nos tardamos como media hora en hacer esto, mujer x). Somos un poco desastre, pero todo era cosa de Analu que se distraía, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, ella lo lo sabe (?). En definitiva todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero igual es amor porque escribe kul, no, superkul :3. El slash nos conquistará, yay. AmorparaAnalulu.

**« Analu.** Eh, bueno. Es la primera vez que termino algo con Alice, asi que me siento como orgullosa. Yo se que nos quedo bien kul, porque somos nosotras dos. Ella es Alek y yo Jase, y somos muy kuls y malditamente hots como Jace&Alec(?) Ya pues, ellos son OTP y a mi me ponen. Alice, esposa mia, yo te amo intensamente —metelamanoensusbragas—.

* * *

**Alike**

«Delirios en el borde de tu boca

y besos no dados colgando de la punta de tu lengua»

Alec lo desea (lo desea desde hace tanto, años y años y miles de segundos que caen olvidados como pedazos de arena dentro de un reloj de cristal). Jace es más animal que hombre y más ángel que humano pero, aún así, lo desea. Lo quiere. (Le late entre las piernas y arde en sus muñecas, se le vuelve pesada la lengua cuando pronuncia su nombre en medio de la noche, sábanas mojadas y manos ásperas).

Hay veces que imagina, hay veces que sueña y la realidad se mezcla con la mentira y todo es confuso. Humo, poca luz, manos resbaladizas, y unos ojos como dorados, como dos soles que le queman indirectamente algo en el pecho (su alma.) Jace es seducción, siempre, siempre, y Alec cae a cada momento. Una sonrisa torcida, una palabra sarcástica, labios rojos y que lo están invitando a cada momento (bésame, Alec, bésame aquí en los labios) pero todos saben —Alec más que nadie —. Sabe, (y no le importa).

(Así que un poco le ruega y otro poco se rinde). Que Jace es curioso es un saber universal y que Alec haría cualquier cosa por él es un secreto más callado y tímido, algo que se sabe pero no se dice jamás porque, simplemente, (es una de esas cosas indecibles). Es fácil y si lo relataran sin incluir nombres Alec reconocería enseguida que es Jace, porque es tan como él. Sexo húmedo y besos jadeantes, el chasquido de su corazón cada vez que él lo besa. (Que se besan).

—Alec.

—¿Sí, Jace?

—Follemos.

(El día que Jace Wayland diga «hagamos el amor» se acabará el mundo).

Y eso es lo que hacen, Jace folla y Alec ama, (inevitable, inconcevible, inaceptable). No debiera estar mal («¿Qué...? ¿Qué has dicho?»), sólo es una prueba («Siento curiosidad»), pero eso no cambia el hecho de que la piel de Jace es tan caliente y su boca tan agresiva, que su personalidad lo desborde y lo agite, (lo despierte).

La primera vez fue tan rudo. Alec no podía parar de decírselo, de pedírselo. Mas duro, mas fuerte. Quería saber si estaba soñando de nuevo. Se pellizcaba por periodos irregulares. Lo susurraba tan bajito que nadie lo escuchaba, ni el mismo (Jace lo sabe). Se lo decía, ámame, por favor, ámame. _Quiéreme_, anda, hazlo aunque sea un poco. Pero realmente no lo deseaba. Porque Jace era así, el era el león, el depredador, y en el momento en que alguien intentara cambiar eso, el encanto se rompería.

(A veces está roto).

Y aún así, funciona. (Como el rastro, el eco de lo que una vez estuvo completo y —no tan— perfecto). Liso como el cristal.

A veces, escuchar a Jace reírse es como tragar vidrio roto. (Tragarlo a montones). O tal vez el sol, tan brillante y ardiente, (Alec se quema y desaparece). El fuego lo devora todo a su paso y, por supuesto, Alec Lightwood no es la excepción, ni la primera ni la última. Jace se ríe, (Alec traga cristal), Jace empuja, (Alec aprieta los dientes). Jace es la causa (y Alec siempre, siempre el efecto). Hay un secreto entre cada doblez de su piel que cuelga y se sacude pero Jace nunca lo mira, lo esquiva. Tal vez (sabe lo que es) y por eso lo rechaza.

(Porque no lo quiere. Porque no es suficiente).

—Jace...

—Intento follarte, ¿es que no tienes... —se agita, se replega, de repente no es un sol ni un ángel ni un animal, es sólo un chico con la boca entreabierta y el pecho lleno de cicatrices— consideración?

Lo malo —bueno— es que se recupera.

—Sí...

—¿Entonces?

—No es nada.

(Te quiero).

Y nadie quiere eso. Alec meno que Jace, por supuesto. Alec es fortaleza débil, es una promesa. Lo cuidadoso, la responsabilidad. Es mas grande, mas todo y nada. Por eso se calla, llora pero no esta llorando, y ríe pero sin risa. Gime sin voz, y se mueve sin fuerza. Los sueños ya no son eso, si no una torcida realidad. Porque el imaginaba besos, y te quieros, pero se encuentra con el mismo animal de ojos dorados y piel de guerra. Le toca, le desea, si, siempre. Pero no le quiere.

Para Jace es eso y ya. Un momento (anda, Alec, quiero ver que se siente). La curiosidad con sonrisa torcida, y algo mas. Algo que nadie sabe —a veces ni si quiera el mismo—.

(Sabe que le aprecia). Sabe que son amigos y que es importante.

Pero quererle no es suficiente, (nunca lo ha sido), no cuando Alec siente algo más que esa desligada amistad y ese cansino poder, (Jace sonríe y la voluntad de Alec se rompe). Querle no es suficiente incluso cuando empuja dentro de él, (duele y es más allá de un sentido metafórico), quererle no es suficiente cuando se ríe en su oído, exausto. Quererle no es suficiente cuando Alec se lo dice sin palabras, (lo que ya sabe y no sabe, lo que niega).

Jace llena el silencio su respuesta con una media sonrisa.

(No importa). Mienten los dos.

Son iguales.


End file.
